


[Podfic] And My Heart Starts

by greedy_dancer



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: torakowalski's story, read aloud. (22 minutes)Summary:A year has passed and Johnny and Gheorghe are slowly making their own traditions.
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] And My Heart Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And My Heart Starts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808717) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> For the Voiceteam 2020 "Never Have I Ever" challenge: Never have I ever used a language I don't speak in a podfic. I hope I didn't butcher anything too badly! >.>

  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:22:01  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/3fWkaHf) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2LCXkXg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic! 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
